¡Es atreverse!
by Makise
Summary: Yumichika insiste en que Ikkaku pruebe una serie de productos crece-pelo ¿Qué pasará? ¡Es atreverse! Humor. No yaoi.


Esto iba a ser un one-shot pero se me hizo un poco largo y acabé transformándolo en un fic pequeño de dos capítulos x3

Ah y lo siento chicas pero no es yaoi xDD Ya haré otro día uno yaoi *¬*

¡Ya les dejo con el fic espero que les guste!

_"Yumichika insiste en que Ikkaku pruebe una serie de productos crece-pelo ¿Qué pasará? ¡Es atreverse!"_

**Disclaimer:** _Bleach_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Es atreverse!<strong>

El sol brilla con fuerza en Soul Society. Las nubes blancas como la nieve se pasean por el cielo creando una bonita estampa primaveral. Los pajarillos posados en los árboles dedican sus hermosos cantos a los shinigamis. Una zapatilla vuela directa hacia la rama donde están posados y… Espera… ¡¿Una zapatilla?

-¡A callar, que tengo un resacón del quince! –grita Matsumoto desde la ventana y agita otra zapatilla con la mano.

Los pajarillos que consiguieron esquivar el primer lanzamiento y aún resisten en la rama captan el mensaje y se callan inmediatamente.

-Uff… Mucho mejor- suspira la shinigami mientras se deja caer en el sofá de la oficina de la 10ª división- Y ahora a echarse una siestecita…

En ese mismo instante en otra parte del seireitei Ikkaku corre por los pasillos a toda velocidad dejando una nube de polvo detrás suya. A poca distancia le persigue su compañero de escuadrón Yumichika (bastante enfadado por cierto).

-¡Ikkaku! ¡Deja de correr cobarde!

- Mierda, a este ritmo me alcanzará pronto- piensa Ikkaku mirando hacia atrás pero sin dejar de correr como un poseso. De repente, una idea pasa por la "despejada" cabeza del shinigami:

-¡Eh Yumichika!¡Descuentos del 50% en esa tienda- grita señalando a su izquierda.

-¡¿Dónde?- exclama frenando en seco- Un momento… Aquí no hay tiendas…- A Yumichika se le hincha la venita de la frente - ¡IKKAKU VUELVE AQUÍ!

El grito es tan fuerte que hace que Mayuri que trabajaba tranquilamente en su laboratorio se sobresaltase y mezclara dos productos químicos por equivocación creando una explosión.

En fin, lo normal en el seireitei: lanzamientos de zapatilla, persecuciones por los pasillos y explosiones. Pero volvamos un poco atrás en el tiempo, ¿por qué Yumichika persigue a Ikkaku?

- Flash Back -

La noche anterior en un bar de Soul Society un grupo de shinigamis se divertían bebiendo sake.

-¡Eh! ¡Camarera! Otra botella por favor -grita Hisagi a la chica que sirve en el local.

La chica asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a por otra botella de sake. ¿Cuántas se habían tomado ya? ¿Siete?¿Ocho? Menos mal que en Soul Society no hay coches ["Si bebes no conduzcas" mensaje de seguridad vial de Karakura]

-No sé si voy a poder seguir bebiendo –dice Matsumoto con una notable borrachera encima- Taichou se enfada mucho cuando me paso bebiendo.

- Rangiku tiene razón, la última y nos vamos- afirma Kira. Ikkaku y Yumichika asienten con la cabeza secundando las palabras de su amigo.

La camarera pone la botella en la mesa y se lleva las otras que están vacías. Los cuatro shinigami acercan sus vasos para servirse un poco más de… Espera, ¿cuatro? ¿Pues no que eran cinco? Todas las miradas se centran en la única chica del grupo que ahora estaba recostada en su asiento y duerme plácidamente.

-Bah, siempre igual, que poco aguante tiene- dice Ikkaku mientras toma otro trago de sake. Aunque lo cierto es que si a cualquiera de ellos le preguntasen ahora mismo su nombre, ninguno sabría la respuesta correcta.

-Será mejor que la lleve al seireitei- dice Hisagi cogiendo a la chica en brazos y sonriendo ligeramente.

- Taichouuu, cuánto a crecido- dice Matsumoto con los ojos medio abiertos y poniendo su mano en la cara del teniente de la novena división.

- Espera Hisagi, os acompaño- dice Kira levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué? No, no hace falta- le contesta el pelinegro.

El rubio se acerca hasta su amigo y le pone una mano en el hombro. De repente el fondo se vuelve oscuro.

-Me enteré de lo que hiciste la última vez que acompañaste a Rangiku-san a casa. Eso no estuvo nada bien de tu parte- Dice en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que los demás no puedan enterarse.

A Hisagi se le escapa una sonrisilla nerviosa y deja que su amigo los acompañe. (Me pregunto qué será lo que hizo xD)

Los tres shinigamis se despiden de Ikkaku y Yumichika que ahora estaban solos en la mesa y que un cuarto de hora después se dan cuenta de que les toca pagar la cuenta a ellos.

-Yumichica, estoy sin blanca- dice Ikkaku agitanto hacia abajo su monedero para hacerle ver que no tiene dinero- ¿te importa si pagas tú y ya te devuelvo mi parte mañana?

-Mmm… - Yumichika se lleva la mano al mentón en postura de pensador- de acuerdo pero se me ocurre algo mejor.

-¿Eh?¿ A qué te refieres?

- Pago yo pero mañana tienes que dejar que pruebe una cosa contigo

-¡Y-Yumichika!¡ A mí me gustan las mujeres!

-¡¿Qué? ¿P-pero en qué mierda estás pensando? ¡No me refería a nada de eso!

-Uff... joder ya me habías asustando- dice Ikkaku ahora más relajado.

- Verás, lo que yo quería probar era-

-¡Acepto!- dice rotundamente el shinigami.

- Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que es

- Bah, no me importa ¡yo me atrevo con lo que sea!

A Yumichika se le escapa una sonrisa tras oír eso.

- Bueno en ese caso… ¿Palabra de shinigami?

- ¡Palabra de shinigami!

Y los dos amigos borrachos estrechan sus meñiques como si de una promesa infantil se tratara. Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos es que a la mañana siguiente, cuando Yumichika revele su verdadera intención, los dos se verían involucrados en una carrera que ni en las mejores olimpiadas de Karakura se había visto.

- Fin Del Flash Back -

Ikkaku se encuentra ahora mismo sentado detrás del edificio de la 4ª División, respirando de una forma exagerada después de su larga carrera. Cada cinco segundos gira la cabeza a ambos lados para comprobar que Yumichika no sigue persiguiendolo aunque ya hace un rato que no lo divisa… Hay mucho silencio y eso es raro. Una pequeña piedrecita cae en la cabeza del shinigami.

-Are? – Ikkaku mira hacia arriba encontrándose a Yumichika subido al tejado del edificio. Éste de un salto se baja y se sitúa enfrente de Ikkaku. Pero para sorpresa del "poco pelo" Yumichika no dice nada, simplemente se queda ahí de pie, contemplándolo.

- Lo prometiste…

- ¡Y-yo pensaba que querrías probar un nuevo estilo de pelea o algo así! No…- hace una pausa antes de seguir-…¡No productos crece-pelo!

Yumichika se queda en silencio.

-A ti… ¡A ti lo que te pasa es que no te atreves!

Las palabras del pelinegro llegan directas a lo más profundo de Ikkaku. ¿Cobarde él? ¿Tanto tiempo siendo amigos y todavía no le conoce? Un sentimiento de ira aparece en su interior ¿quiere probar esas tonterías en su cabeza? Pues bien, la verdad es que no le importa.

-Adelante- sentencia el shinigami.

Yumichika se ríe. Definitivamente se lo va a pasar muy bien dentro de un rato…

* * *

><p>Subiré la conti lo más rápido que pueda!<p>

Dejen algún review porfa! *O*


End file.
